This proposal seeks funding for life-science participants in a 4 month long interdisciplinary workshop on "Pattern Formation in Physics and Biology" to be held at the Kavli Institute for Theoretical Physics at UCSB from Aug. 11 to Dec. 19, 2003 and co-organized by E. Bodenschatz (Cornell), N. Goldenfeld (UIUC), P. Jung (Ohio U.), H. Levine (UCSD), and S. Schiff (George Mason U.) It will bring together scientists from established research areas of pattern formation in physical and biological systems with researchers and practitioners in the biological and medical sciences with the aim to provide an environment that promotes the exchange of ideas, techniques and modeling approaches across traditional boundaries. The program will be structured into three subgroups: 'Cellular Pattern Formation', 'Spatially Extended Dynamics: Physics, Biomedicine, and Biosystems' and ' Interfacial Pattern Formation'. In each of these focused sub-groups, mini-workshops are planned that will include tutorial/overview lectures. The goals of the proposed program are: A) to explore the avenues of quantitative modeling, experimentation and analysis within the above areas and to forge quantitative tools of discovery; B) to familiarize practitioners and researches in the biological and medical sciences through interaction with physical scientists, with various quantitative tools of modern physics and mathematics as applied in biological contexts and vice versa; C) to foster interactions between the life science and physics communities as well as between experimental and theoretical/computational approaches; D) to germinate active interdisciplinary collaborations; F) to reach the scientific community at large by broadly disseminating the proceeding of the workshop via the KITP website and distant learning facilities. The program will be organized to emphasize discussion and collaboration. In addition to the meeting facilities KITP provides office space and computer resources which will enable individual and collaborative work. Extended participation in the program will be encouraged (and required for non-experimentalists). All proceedings of the workshops will be made publicly available via KITP website. Special efforts will be made to attract women and minorities to the program. [unreadable] [unreadable]